4 Ways to Tell a Secret (Strictly on Accident)
by emmamanic
Summary: Sure, they're mega-brilliant super scientists, but neither of them are very good at keeping secrets- at least, not from their team.


**It started with May.**

But then again, don't most things?

Agent May knew everything that went on in her plane. For God's sake, she flew the damn thing, and everyone knew it. Coulson was in charge- at least, that's what they told the Hub. On the Bus, it was a different story. She knew it all- she saw the glances Skye threw Agent Ward, the unresolved tension between Fitz and Simmons after the plane-jumping occurred, the way Coulson had been affected by his death.

She _knew _these things- she felt them. She hadn't seen them, though. Then again, she didn't need to.

Well- let's rephrase that. She hadn't seen most of them.

What she had seen was a well-picked lock go into place that hadn't been there before, a brushing of hands over lab equipment, a silent request for a shipment of pesto and basil, which she knew made a delicious aioli. She had seen the look in Simmon's eyes when Fitz came back, unharmed, from his first mission, the way his had lit up at her sight, and the aftermath, once they thought they were alone, as they glanced around quietly before visiting the room with the aforementioned lock.

She didn't talk about these things. Because she didn't need to. After all, SHIELD didn't write anything about an unreported romance. And who was she to report it? She had a damn plane to fly.

**Coulson wasn't bothered.**

Of course he noticed-who wouldn't? They were made for each other, and though it was a bit off-book, as long as he didn't see it, he didn't mind, and he wasn't going to make a fuss over something as simple as love. After all, hadn't that gotten him in trouble quite enough?

Then and again, he would go down to the lab, to see them in action, because screw it they were happy, and there aren't enough pure things in the world as it is. His heart ached, but he didn't mention it. He was alive, still ticking, and that's really matters.

Now, he always steered clear of the lab when he heard something fall over. After all, he knew they both have unusually steady hands and the source of the sound definitely wasn't a fallen beaker.

Though, he doesn't like to think about it.

**Ward was bothered.**

Not by the actual fact- no, that was fine. He was bothered by the way he became the receptacle for all of Fitz' clever stories about the lovely Simmons, which happened more frequently than not. Of course he liked the sentiment, but not the carrying out.

He still doesn't understand why Fitz doesn't just keep them to himself, but he knows that when the goofy grin and unadulterated happiness comes walking towards him, he's about to get an earful.

Yes, he knows 50 ways to silence him in less than 20 seconds. Sure, he could be doing something more important with his time. Of course, missions are far more important.

But he won't admit he likes hearing them.

**Skye was the last to catch on.**

She was the last on the plane, but that's no excuse. She doesn't like excuses, not anymore, and once she fell for their awkward glances and fumbling love, she fell hard. She ships it- it practically ships itself. I mean, come on. It already has its own title!

She's glad people don't know about them, because if anyone did, Fitzsimmons would have at least 3 fanblogs and that's just in the first week. She's not nearly as intuitive as some people, but she can see what's going on- a nudge, a favorite sandwich being made, the way Simmons slowly begins to unravel when Fitz is gone, the way she's sure Fitz feels the same way.

It's a big plane, but not nearly big enough to hide who they are. Inseparable, on and off, in and out.

Now, she has her own problems. Much more important than these two scientists, but they grab her attention anyways and she's not sure why. She's the first to say it out loud-

"Hey, are Fitz and Simmons.. together?"

May gives her a look of contempt-(you honestly didn't see it until now?), Coulson gives a knowing smile, and Ward shakes his head, grinning, but none of them give her an answer. She hates not getting answers. She asks Simmons the same question-she blushes profusely and stammers out a shaky no. Fitz reacts the same way.

She brushes it off and figures that they have a right to not tell anyone. Hell, neither would she.

It started with May, but it ended with Fitz and Simmons, and though they'll be the last to admit it, it's the best thing that's ever happened to them.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! I love these two- they're adorable! This will probably remain as a very, very small oneshot. As usual, leave a review if you liked it. But OH! The fitzsimmon FEELS!**


End file.
